One-shots KHR
by livelovehatedie
Summary: Khr one-shots I've written, request if you'd like one.
1. Colonnello

**This is a Colonnello one-shot I have on my Quizilla account, so if you've seen it before it's actually mine. Also if you want a one-shot you can message me or leave a request in a review. **

* * *

"Colonnello"

"..."

"Colonnello..."

"..."

"We're lost aren't we?" I sighed glancing at the man before me. He held a map and compass in his hands while looking around confused.

"I- the house should be here! Hey!" He replied looking back to the map.

Colonnello had asked me the night before if I wanted to spend the weekend with him doing some kind of survival training. I figured he asked me to go with him because he knew nobody else would go, and he didn't want to be bored alone.

"Colonnello, who told you about the cabin in these mountains?" I asked while walking towards him and taking the map.

"Mammon, hey."

"Did he ask you to pay him?"

"...yes."

"Did you?"

"No..."

"Yet, he gave you the 'info' about where the cabin is?"

"..."

Sighing once again I pulled out my cell phone to see if I had any service.

"What are you doing Charley, hey."

Ignoring Colonnello I started to call Mammon, it took awhile but I eventually talked Mammon into giving me the real directions for the cabin. Well of course it cost me a bit more money than I'd of liked. Looking back at the map I marked where the cabin really is placed.

"Okay it's east we'll be there in about twenty minutes." I mumbled heading east.

"I'm sorry, hey." Colonnello spoke softly following after me.

I turned to glance at the blond and smiled softly, I could never be truly upset with him. He's the one person I can't bring myself to be mad at, I glared off in the distance after picturing Kyoko and Haru giving me their 'knowing' look they tend to give me whenever Colonnello is involved.

"It's okay, really, I don't mind walking a bit more. Anyway Mammon luckily gave you directions that isn't too far from the actually cabin, walking a bit more won't hurt anything." I smiled, watching his expression brighten quite a bit.

* * *

"There is only one bed..." I spoke staring into the small cabin.

"Sorry, I thought I asked Mammon if it was two bedroom, I'm pretty sure he said yes though, hey." Colonnello walked through the small cabin seemingly confused.

He looked through the closet searching for something while I placed my bags down by the door.

"There isn't any extra blankets in the closet, hey."

"Huh?" I didn't really understand what he was getting at.

"I was hoping to find some to make a makeshift bed on the floor, hey." Colonnello glanced back at me.

Looking towards the floor I noticed it was all hardwood, there wasn't even a rug. 'I guess we can share a bed' I thought to myself, trying to keep from blushing at the thought. I started to open my mouth to share my thoughts but Colonnello spoke first.

"Don't worry Charley, I'll sleep on the floor, I mean this is supposed to be survival training for me, two nights sleeping on a floor like this won't hurt anything, hey."

He turned to smile softly at me. I rolled my eyes at him, there is no way I'm letting him sleep on this hard floor that'll be cold later tonight. I walked towards him and softly hit the back of his head.

"We can share the bed, it's no big deal." I turned away while blushing at the thought.

Colonnello stared at me before pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and inhaled his scent. 'He smells amazing...' He pulled away from me smiling.

"Thanks Charley, hey."

"There's no need to thank me, I mean you were offering to give up the bed for me." I laughed while shaking my head.

Later that night we both laid in the small double bed. I turned my back to Colonnello trying to ignore the warmth he was giving off, I tried my best not to look at him knowing he was shirtless. We'd been laying on the bed about thirty minutes and I couldn't get to sleep.

I hadn't noticed Colonnello was staring at me the entire time and was quite shocked when I felt him wrap an arm around my middle pulling me towards his warm chest.

"C-Colonnello" I spoke shocked by what he was doing.

"Yes? Hey" he whispered back.

"What are you doing?" I turned around to face him and he pulled his arm away from me. I noticed his cerulean eyes seem to sparkle in the moon light and I felt myself moving closer to the man before me.

"This."

Before I could question what he meant I felt his warm lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around him and deepened the kiss. He pulled away and smiled softly at me.

"What was that?" I whispered.

Colonnello looked pretty pleased with himself. "A kiss, hey"

I pulled away sitting up on the bed, crossing my arms I glared down at the blond. He just placed his hands behind his head and gave me a smug look, we stared at either other a few minutes then he also sat up and looked at me with a serious expression.

"I like you, wait no, I-I love you, hey." His cerulean eyes looked at me, almost fearfully.

I smiled softly and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "I love you too Colonnello."

~~~extended ending~~~

"What are you doing Mammon?" Lal asked the hooded man.

"I made sure the one bedroom cabin was empty for Colonnello and Charley, I decided I'll charge him extra for using my services to get him a girlfriend so I'm writing him a bill."


	2. Yamamoto

"Is that seat taken?" Yamamoto Takeshi questioned the young woman before him. The woman looked up at him from the bench her blue eyes widened as a smile spread across her face. "Takeshi! It's been so long, how are you?" She ushered him to sit down beside her. The woman, Kato Haruka, had been Yamamoto's best friend since kindergarten.

"I'm great." Yamamoto smiled at her, though his smile didn't reach his eyes like it use too. He slightly wondered if she could see through his lie, he'd been lying to himself and everyone else for the past six months, he silently prayed she wouldn't see through him. He didn't know if it was because she'd be upset or if it was because he wouldn't know how to completely let her go if she was still able to see through him when others couldn't. He felt his heart tighten painfully in his chest he noticed her playing with her wedding band.

"That's good." She looked troubled for a minute before speaking again. "Takeshi, why didn't you tell me about the mafia? You've been in it since middle school, yet, you never told me. I was rather surprised when Bel told me you were in it." Yamamoto felt his smile drop a bit at his name. Belphegor, he couldn't believe she married him. For so long he'd wanted to keep her safe and away from the mafia, he never told her how he felt he'd thought she'd be safe that way.

"I was hoping you would be safer not knowing." He wondered if he would've been this bitter if she hadn't married someone in the mafia. Would it still hurt this much if she had married an average man? It didn't help that she'd met Belphegor at his father's restaurant. He thought back to the day she told him about it.

* * *

"Haruka, how did you meet him?" Yamamoto had tried to figure out how they met before, he finally decided to ask her.

"Well, I was having sushi at your place." His heart started to tighten in his chest. "Bel and Mammon walked into the restaurant, there was just something about him. I wanted to get to know him." Yamamoto found himself unable to hear the rest of the story, she'd met him at his family's sushi restaurant. He took all of his energy to keep a smile on his face as she spoke words he didn't hear.

* * *

"I see." She placed her hand across her stomach, and looked down. If Yamamoto's thoughts hadn't been so distracting he probably would've noticed the loving expression she had towards her abdomen. He was in too much pain to notice though.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She questioned.

Many answers went through his mind. For not telling you the truth, for not going to your wedding even though I'm suppose to be your best friend, for never telling you that I loved you before it was too late. Could he of been in Belphegor's place if he'd been honest with her from the start? It hurt him to think about it either way. He couldn't change it though, he'd never be able to take it back. He'd never be able to change her mind.

"Not telling you." She thought he meant not telling her about the mafia. She'd never know he meant for not telling her his feelings. He didn't like keeping secrets from her, he always hated that. This was one he'd take to the grave though.

"I should get back to the hotel, it was nice talking to you Takeshi I've really missed my best friend." She stood up and smiled at the man still sitting in the bench.

"Haha I've missed you too." He never liked parting with her.

* * *

"Oh that's great!" Yamamoto heard Kyoko speaking as he entered the room.

"Haha has something happened?" He questioned in his carefree voice.

"Haruka and Belphegor are having a baby!" Kyoko and Haru smiled at each other after they spoke at the same time.

Yamamoto felt his heart shatter, he had been hurt when he'd heard about the wedding, however this was completely different. He would have to completely let her go now. She's having Belphegor's baby. He suddenly remember her hand placed over her abdomen and her soft smile, it was a _motherly_ smile. Feeling eyes on him Yamamoto glanced up to see Tsuna, the look in his eyes said enough. With his Vongola Hyper Intuition he's probably known all along. He just smiled back at Tsuna. There wasn't anything that could be done.

Go away, make it go away, please.

* * *

**I was listening to Congratulations by Blue October and this idea just came to me. I hope you like it! Please review and request.**


	3. Tsuna

"I can't wait to go to Italy." I spoke cheerfully, while sitting on my suitcase trying to zip everything up. Haru and Kyoko sat across from me, glancing over a list to make sure I didn't forget to pack everything.

"Oh, what's this Nayumi?" Kyoko asked, holding up a list I'd wrote.

"That's a list of everything I plan to see while in Italy."

"Hahi! Haru thought Nayumi is only going to be there two weeks! This will take months!" Haru stared at me with wide eyes. I looked up from the suitcase to see Haru's shocked face. I laughed rubbing the back of my head.

"Haha, I guess you're right. I'll have to ask Dino what's doable while on the plane tomorrow."

Since Dino's father and mine had been best friends in their childhood, I was rather close to the blond and looked up to him, as an older brother figure.

"It's getting late, we should go to bed now." Kyoko spoke after checking over my stuff again.

"Oh, you're right. I've got to get up early for my flight. Please don't let me over sleep." I had a bad habit of sleeping through my alarms, therefore the two decided to spend the night with me. I knew they wouldn't let me over sleep.

"If needed, we'll dump ice water on you." Kyoko and Haru giggled at my horrified expression.

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna, wake up! It's an emergency." Reborn stood over Sawada Tsunayoshi with his Leon gun pointed at the boy's face.

"R-reborn! Why are you waking me up so early? You said I can have today off." Tsuna complained to the infant hitman.

"Weren't you listening Dame-Tsuna? It's an emergency." The baby scolded.

"What's wrong?" Many horrible scenarios ran through the brunette's head. Though truthfully he just wanted to sleep.

"Nayumi is moving to Italy." That got Tsuna's complete attention.

"What? Nayumi is moving to Italy? Why would she do that?!" Tsuna quickly moved to get out of his bed, though he tangled himself in his sheets causing him to painfully land face first on the floor.

"Maybe if you can think of a good reason for her to stay, she'll stay here." Reborn spoke knowingly.

Tsuna panicking at the thought of his best friend moving so far away, didn't notice the smirk on Reborn's face.

"She can't leave, she's my best friend! I need her to stay here, with me."

"Her plane leaves in an hour. Surely you have a better reason for her to stay? If she's just a friend do you really _need_ her to stay, or are you just being selfish? Unless there is another reason you _need_ her to stay."

Quickly the boy stood up from the floor, pulling on clothes while trying to run out of the house. They last thing Reborn said struck something within Tsuna.

* * *

"Thank you for this Dino!" I spoke smiling at the man. My cheeks were starting to become sore from all the smiling. I couldn't help it though, my excitement was hard to control.

"It's no problem, I know you've always been interested in visiting Italy." Dino chuckled while patting my head.

"NAYUMI! WAIT!" My excitement quickly turned to shock, Tsuna was running towards us while looking extremely upset.

"Tsuna?" Okay, so I didn't tell him I was going to visit Italy. Dino had just mentioned it to me yesterday. It was all very last minute, though I couldn't understand why Tsuna was here. I'd asked Reborn to mention it to him since he had already fallen asleep from training yesterday.

"Don't go. Please." He stopped before me, bending over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

I quickly glanced at Dino, who just shrugged in response seeming just as confused as I was.

"Don't go? Why?" I really wanted to go. Why would he tell me not to?

"Nayumi" Tsuna started looking me in the eye. "I-I...I'm in love with you." A look of realization came across his face as he spoke.

"I'm in love with you." He repeated himself sounding much more confidant. I could feel my face heating up as he gazed into my eyes. I knew he hadn't spoke about Kyoko as much the past few months, but I had no idea it was because of this.

Dino had backed away to give us some privacy.

"Tsuna, I love you too." I watched his eyes light up. "But I'm still going to Italy." Yes, I loved him but, I didn't see any reason to miss a trip to Italy.

"Oh." He eyes lost the light.

"It's only for two weeks Tsunayoshi."

"Two weeks!?" I nodded.

"Reborn said-" He cut himself off, his expression changed to an annoyed one. "He lied."

I giggled at his tone, it was obvious to me what had happened. "The planes about to leave Tsuna." I leaned forward placing my lips softly against his.

"Thank Reborn for me, yeah? I'll see you in two weeks."


	4. Friendship mammonOCbel

Okay, I see Mammon as a guy. If you don't agree, I'm sorry. You can just ignore this one-shot. Though it's a friendship one-shot between Mammon/OC/bel nothing more. I actually have two I'm writing now (Spanner and Hibari) but this one just came to me and demanded I write it.

* * *

Nicola glared at the old photo in her hands. Her own blue eyes stared back at her shining brightly, a bright grin lighting up her face. The annoying bratty prince, who she wouldn't trade for anyone in the world, stood beside her in the picture. His arm carelessly placed over her shoulders, he was also grinning at the camera. It had been taken when they were both sixteen, so his hair was shorter and much tamer than it is now. She recalled he was laughing while the picture was being taken. Nicola's eyes widened seeing drops of water fall onto the framed picture. Slowly she reached towards her face, touching just under her eye. She's crying? Her eyes scanned the picture and focused on the last person. A small infant rested in her arms, pouting at the camera. The hood covering his eyes had always annoyed her, if he were to come back to them she'd make a point never to complain about it again. Belphegor, Mammon, and Nicola, the three of them were close, closer than any of the other Varia members. Her face suddenly twisted into one of fury. "You bastard! You can't just break our plans like that!" She tossed the frame to the other side of her bed, laying back on the bed she remembered her last moments with the mist arcobaleno.

* * *

Nicola laid back on Belphegor's bed, while he rambled on about the mission he'd just had. She wasn't exactly listening to him, opting to play with one of his knives instead.

"The peasants didn't stand a chance against a prince." Nicola resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the prince. Before the prince could continue his _interesting_ story, which was mainly him complaining about the peasants; Mammon decided to enter the room.

"Ushishishi a peasant should knock before entering a prince's room." Belphegor spoke carelessly tossing a knife at the arcobaleno.

"Belphegor!" Nicola nudged him in the side with her foot, seeing as he wasn't too far from her sitting at the foot of the bed.

"I came to get the money you owe me." Mammon ignored the complaints from the prince and instead spoke his reason for being there.

Belphegor grinned at Mammon before throwing another knife. "The prince doesn't owe anyone."

"You going somewhere Mammon?" Nicola questioned.

"Mission." His reply was vague causing Nicola to sit up on the bed.

"You'll be back next week right?" She frowned at him. "The three of us have a reservation at our favorite restaurant." Seeing Mammon's frown deepen she rolled her eyes. "You know I'm paying." That greedy bastard, not that she expected anything different. That's what made Mammon, Mammon.

"Yes, I'll be done by then."

"Promise?" It was a bit childish, but it was also part of who Nicola is. Nobody had broken a promise to her before, then again it's only ever been Belphegor or Mammon who was made to promise her, and it usually had to do with their safe return. Of course they were Varia so it was hidden under something else, this time a dinner reservation.

"Mu." Nicola shot Mammon a look, while Belphegor let out his annoying laugh again. If they could've seen Mammon's face he probably was rolling his eyes at their childishness. "Promise." His tone was dull, regardless it pleased Nicola.

* * *

"Lying bastard." Her tears were falling freely now at the memory. "You aren't suppose to break promises." Her voice was weak as she whispered softly to someone who was no longer there.

"Ah. Senpai, that hurts." Nicola wiped her tears hearing the newest member's mono tone. She had hated him at first, though realized how childish she was being she let go of the grudge she had against him for replacing Mammon. It wasn't like it was actually his fault anyway. Fran wasn't as horrible as she had originally thought. Though it seemed Belphegor hated him regardless.

Making sure her tears had stopped, Nicola stood up heading towards her bedroom door. Might as well stop the prince before he actually manages to hurt Fran again. She paused before opening the door and glanced back at the framed picture on her bed.

"Well fine, since you are extremely late I'm going to take Fran with me and Bel instead of you!" She mockingly glared at the picture, before smiling brightly and heading out the door to get to her reservation.


	5. Spanner

Because Spanner needs more love! So umm, if anyone has a request you can message me or post it in a review. I'm currently working on Hibari and Bel request. If you request please tell me if you have an OC in mind or if you don't care if I create one.

* * *

I frowned as the teacher continued on about a event in history I already knew enough about. I couldn't stop thinking about the future, I wanted to see him again. Glancing to my right I noticed Tsuna was giving me a strange look. Pulling out a piece of paper I wrote him a note.

-Reborn will be upset if you don't pay attention.-

I tossed the paper to him, after the teacher turned to write on the board.

Tsuna frowned at the note and quickly replied.

-Fumiko, what's wrong? Is it about Spanner?-

I could feel the blush spreading across my face. Why did I have to tell him about that? I should've kept it to myself, I probably won't even see him in the future since it's going to change. I need to get over the crush I have on him.

* * *

I was sitting across from Tsuna in his bedroom while we were finishing our math homework. Tsuna kept fidgeting in his seat, he would look up at me and open his mouth like he was going to say something, then frown and look back at his math problems.

"Tsunayoshi, just say it." I finally snapped, giving him an annoyed look.

"Well, I'm worried-" Tsuna was cut off as Lambo came charging into the room.

"Gyahahaha, Lambo-san is the best!"

"Lambo, no!" Of course I-pin wasn't far behind chasing him.

"Lambo, I-pin, we are trying to do our homework. Go play somewhere else!" Tsuna called to the two, getting up to chase them out of his room.

I groaned laying my head on the table, I could usually handle the two kids however today I really wasn't in the mood. My eyes widened seeing Lambo trip over a small ball he'd left in Tsuna's room. I sat up straight about to go pick up the boy, I knew he would eventually start crying. However, the ten year bazooka was knocked out of his Afro and was flying towards me.

* * *

When pink smoke started to clear up around me, I noticed I was in a living room I'd never seen. Oh right, ten years into the future. I stood up and looked around blinking. So this is my house in ten years?

"Hello!" A small voice spoke from my right.

A little boy with bright green eyes and blonde hair stood a few feet away from me.

"Umm, hi."

"My name is Daisuke." He smiled brightly at me.

"Oh, I'm Fumiko." I replied. Didn't his parents teach him about strange danger?

The boy started giggling at my reply. "No, your mama."

.

.

.

.

.

"What?!"

He was joking right? This kid couldn't be mine, even if I am ten years into the future he looks nothing like me. I scanned over the boys features again, after thinking about it he kind of looks like...

"Fumiko, I-" My eyes widened seeing Spanner standing in the doorway of the living room.

"Spanner?" What is happening? Why is he here? I looked from Spanner to the little boy standing before me. "Umm.." I awkwardly pointed at the child while giving Spanner a questioning look.

"Daddy, I think uncle Lambo got Mama." The boy, Daisuke spoke in an amused tone.

Spanner walked to the small boy and held a lollipop out for him to take, he leaned down and whispered something in his ear, causing the boy to take the lollipop while giggling and run out of the room.

"He'll be four soon."

"Who is he?"

"Daisuke, our son." My eyes widened at his statement.

"How?!"

Spanner gave me an odd look. "Umm, aren't you old enough to know how? You're fourteen."

I could feel my face darken at that. "That isn't what I meant!"

He looked amused for a minute before replying. "It'll probably be around six months before we meet in your time, I'm sure you can figure out the rest." Before I could reply I was engulfed in the pink smoke once more.

* * *

Looking around I noticed I was back, sitting on Tsuna's bedroom floor.

"Are you okay Fumiko?" Tsuna glanced worriedly at me.

When I didn't respond, he continued.

"Is the future okay?"

I turned to smile at the brunette. "The future is perfect, Tsuna."


	6. Hibari

"Is something wrong, Azami-chan?" Kyoko questioned watching the black haired woman as her brows furrowed.

Azami glanced up at Kyoko, debating if she should mention anything to her.

"I'm not sure." Azami lifted the coffee cup to her lips, while watching Kyoko.

Kyoko looked at the woman across from her in confusion. "Not sure?"

The woman pushed back some of her ebony hair looking thoughtful. "Kyoya has been acting strange."

"How so?"

"Hmm, he's distant."

Kyoko looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Have you tried talking to him?"

Azami sighed looking away. "I had planned to, however, Tsuna sent him on a mission before I could."

She glanced up thoughtfully. "Well, he's coming home tonight. I'll try to talk to him then."

* * *

Azami walked into Kyoya's office, placing a cup of tea before him.

"Kyoya, is something wrong?"

He didn't reply, just continued to stare at his desk. She watched the man, wondering why he was acting so strange.

As he reached for the tea without looking at her, Azami sighed in annoyance and snatched the tea back, right before his hand made contact with it. Noticing his hand come in contact with nothing but air, he finally glanced up at the woman.

"Please, tell me what's wrong."

His dark eyes stared into hers for a minute before he reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small black box . He continued staring without saying anything and placed the small box before her.

She looked at the box before looking back at the man. "What's this?"

He refused to reply and instead started shifting through paperwork on his desk. Frowning she reached for the box before her, opening it.

"Kyoya..." The woman whispered, staring at the diamond ring.

Azami looked up to see a smug look on his face.

"Well?" He questioned.

"Well what? You didn't ask anything."

He just continued to stare at her, finally after a minute she sighed softly. "You could at least _ask _me, but, yes I'll marry you." She leaned across the desk, placing her lips on his. "I should call Kyoko-chan." She pulled away from Kyoya attempting to leave. He quickly grabbed her arm causing her to halt. "No, you should be a good fiancée and properly welcome me home."

"Oh?"

* * *

**okay, sorry it's short and not that good actually I believe it's really bad...but I didn't realize how hard it is writing Hibari -.- Also I could see him not actually asking the woman, I imagine Xanxus would act he same way haha. **


End file.
